Illusions of a Fox
by Aleron's Sword
Summary: I thought all kinds of fox were nice. That is until I ran across a strange one on my way to school, which it bit me. Now I have to deal with what it gave me with that bite. Note: Will be continued on DA.
1. Prologue

**Third TF story. I thank you all for the hits on my other stories. This was inspired by Ryu Dragonclaw's story Euphoria. Though the chapters are short and lacking detail, they were still good.**

**Right then, let's see how this will go then?**

"Hello" means speech.

'_Hello'_ means thoughts.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any major company brands. I only own the story and my OC's.**

_**Illusions of a Fox**_

_**Prologue**_

Washington D.C. March 17, 2011

**Third Person POV:**

"TERESA! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

A girl in her mid-teens woke up with a start at this line and fell out of her bed, dropping flat on her stomach. She moaned inward and picked herself up. _'Wish my parents would be a little nice on the morning wake-up call...'_ she moaned to herself. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she walked over to her dresser. She looked in the mirror, grunting to herself after seeing her image. Her light brown bed-hair, when brushed out, would come down in length to her shoulders. Pulling out one of the drawers, Teresa pulled out a medium sized brush and started to get the knots out of her hair.

While brushing, a few strands of red hair was coming through the tangled mess on top of her head. She really can't exactly explain why those hairs are red. When her hair was growing out, her parents found those while braiding her hair for an elementary school play. Her parents tried to dye those strands to the same color as the rest of her head, but it wouldn't stay that way for long. It would always return to its natural red color by the end of the month.

After getting the last of the knots out of her hair, Teresa reached into another drawer and pulled out a small band, which she tied around the strands of hair, forming a small bun of sorts on top of her hair. After fixing her hair, she took off the sleepwear, being careful around her hair, and got some regular clothes out. A pair of women shorts were put on first, that were a light red color. The shirt was red with the top third a black-gray color with a small pattern stitched close to the collar. If one were to look at the pattern closely, it would be the pokemon Zorua.

Teresa wasn't exactly the Pokemon type, but there were a few that she liked. Zorua was one of them, which she thinks is the best one of the ones she likes. It looks so cute, but mysterious at the same time to her. Even though she hasn't played the games yet, she did see part of the movie it was featured in. It was always cute, even when mischievous and giggling from it's pranks. Even better, it has the ability to turn into anything it wants, provided it's human or animal, making it the perfect prankster.

After getting dressed, putting on makeup, and grabbing her backpack, Teresa proceeded downstairs and out the front door. Walking towards the end of the street, she saw out the corner of her eye some sort of animal. When she turned to face it, the animal was a small brown-black fox cub. It was staring right at her with sky-blue, puppy dog-like eyes that would soften any heart. She smiled at it then continued down the road. At the end of the street where the bus comes by were a few of her friends, Louis, Mark, and Julie.

"Hey guys." greeted Teresa, walking the last few steps towards them.

"Hey Teresa." they responded at the same time.

Louis, if looking at them from the front of the group, was on the left. He was around the height of the average teen, wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt with a white 'V' strip starting at the chest and going up around the sides of the collar, giving the look it was an over-shirt. He also wore a pair of jeans that, due to him being the 'toolbox' of the group, had two extra pouches on both sides of them that he added on himself.

Mark was wearing the average wardrobe for high school. He was also the 'chick magnet' of the group (Teresa and Julie: EWW!), meaning he gets a lot of attention from the female side of the school. He often tries to hook up with one, but often ends up falling flat on his face from failure. Strangely though, despite the failures, he's still popular.

Julie was wearing a Camo-green shirt, with matching pants. Like Louis' pants, hers has several more pouches on both sides. She's often called 'The Female Soldier,' mainly due to her father being in the US Navy Seals for ten plus years, and the training drills he puts her through. Despite on how harsh training drills can be, she still manages her happy attitude. If you were to challenge her to a wrestling match, she would have you pinned in less then ten to fifteen seconds, all thanks to the CQC training her father gives her.

Before Teresa could stand by the others, Julie squealed like a little fan girl. "OHMAGOSHOMAGOSH! THAT THING IS CUTE!" Teresa raised an eyebrow to this outburst, then turned around to see what triggered the screaming. Right behind her was the same fox she saw earlier, staring right up at her. Louis and Mark were wondering on why a fox was following their friend. Teresa was just as confused as both of them. Julie ran to the fox and picked it up quickly, then started hugging it, but not crushing it. Julie then noticed something on the fox's head. "Hey Teresa," she called for her. "this fox has a red tuft of fur, kinda like you." To prove her theory, Teresa walked over to Julie and looked where she was pointing. Sure enough, there was a tuft of red fur on the top of the fox's head, nearly the same color as hers. _'Huh, kinda like me of sorts.' _Teresa said in her head.

The fox started squirming in Julie's grasp, trying to free itself from her. Julie herself was caught off guard by this, letting the fox go. Instead of falling to the ground, it leaped onto Teresa's shoulders, where it relaxed there. Both Mark and Louis were smiling from the fox's antics while Julie was fuming slightly from the rejection. "Why you little-" she fumed. Julie tried reaching for the fox on Teresa's shoulders, only to have the fox growl at her. She squeaked like a mouse and pulled her hands back. The boys burst out laughing at this while Teresa was staring at her sudden bodyguard. She then raised her hands and lifted the fox off her shoulders. She held it in front of her, with a questioning look on its face. Around this time, the bus was coming around the corner.

"Sorry little guy," Teresa apologized, "but I can't take you with me. The school won't entirely allow pets on the school grounds." She lowered the fox to the ground, who now held a sad expression. When the fox's paws touched the ground, it started whining, wanting to come along with her. Louis, Mike, and Julie were just getting on the bus, waiting for their friend. Teresa smiled a little to the fox's begging, then lowered one of her hands to pet it. However, the fox lunged at her hand and sunk its fangs in her hand. Teresa howled in pain and flung the fox off her hand. She then held her hand with her unharmed one, where droplets of blood were coming out of the places where the fangs sunk in. "Stupid fox!" she hissed. "Should have kicked you away instead!" She raced towards the bus, jumping the last few steps, still holding her hand.

As the doors to the bus closed, Teresa managed to find her seat on the bus, with Julie and in front of Mark and Louis' seat. All three of them noticed their friend clutching her hand, small drops of blood on it. "Dude, what happened to you?" Mark questioned, worried about what happened to her hand. "The fox happened, that's what." Teresa snapped. "That cute act it pulled was a ruse. Soon as I tried to pet it, it lunged at and bit my hand. I still have the...wounds?" She was surprised when she lifted her unharmed hand from the bitten one, only to find that the puncture wounds were gone. Not a trace of the bite was found on them, even the trails of blood were gone. Her friends were staring at the supposed bite area with questioning looks.

"Uh, what wounds?" Julie asked.

"There were just there a second ago." Teresa said, confused.

"I don't see any scars, or anything having to do with the supposed bite." Louis said skeptically.

"I'm serious! That fox bit me right here!" Teresa near-yelled, pointing at the side of her hand opposite the thumb. Several students on the bus turned their head towards the yelling, trying to figure out what's going on. Teresa stared at her hand, baffled on how the wounds suddenly vanished without so little as a scar. She had her mind so focused on it she didn't realize they were at the school. Julie snapped her fingers in front of the dazed Teresa, snapping her out of her trance. She grabbed her stuff and stepped off the bus. From a short distance away, there was the same fox that bit her hiding in the shrubbery nearby. It lowered its head, ear pressed against its fur, then pointed its head towards the ground, closing its eyes.

"I'm sorry." The fox spoke, then ran into the wild.

**Right, first chapter of my third story down. Now I have to not only keep this one up, but my first two stories as well. Please review, constructive criticism is accepted. Flames will be used to roast marshmallow...=P**


	2. Changes

**Second chapter of Illusions of a Fox. I happen to be going quite fast on these...If only the same could be said for my other stories as well...=(...Especially The Master of the Land...=[**

**Finally, some recognition! Sorry about sounding selfish, but one of my stories has been ignored for a bit now due to the upload rush around the afternoon everyday. I appreciate you guys reading it.**

**Review Time!**

**Burning Moon of the Sky: Thanks and there will be more!**

**Tailsdoll123: Zorua is one of my favs as well and glad to see ya eager to read this.**

**Cyberfire22: Yeah, prayers to me on maintaining three fics at once (along with a fourth in development)!**

**Ryu Dragonclaw: I know, but this was inspired by your story, so credit to you as well =).**

**CarpeDiemEveryday: Wow, that's quite a bit. Not everything has to stick to realism (how do you think the gaming industry's faring because of that?), still, like I said last chapter, constructive criticism is accepted, so thanks anyway.**

**Oh, and one more thing: For those who are new to my stories, the TF OC's will still be able to speak human. Just throwing that out there to avoid confusion.**

**Now then, on with the chapter. ON WITH IT I SAY!**

"Hello" means speech.

_'Hello'_ means thoughts.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any major company brands. I only own my story and OC's.**

_**Illusions of a Fox**_

_**Chapter 1: Changes**_

**Teresa's POV:**

Okay, first I find a friendly looking fox while going to meet my friends at the bus stop. Next, I try to pet said fox and instead it bites me. Now? My friends think that I'm lying about it biting me because, somehow, the bite marks just vanished. I just wish this day got off on the right foot. Instead of looking at that fox, I should have just kept going.

First Period, my second least favorite class; photography...ugh, I know that I signed up for a technical path, but this class is so damn hard! I mean, I have to edit photos to match the required images. That, and I have to try and guess on what tools on Photo Shop do what to the photo. Sometimes I wish that I could just drop this class and go do Culinary Arts. I may not look like it, but I am one mean chef on the stoves. Right, getting off topic. Just have to look busy until the bell...speak of the devil, saved by the bell.

Walking down the hall towards second period, something was tugging at the back of my mind. I tried to focus on it, but it slipped past me and vanished. I thought about what that was, until someone waved their hand in front of me.

"Uh, miss? Are you alright?" the student asked.

Apparently, I must have been in another daze, seeing on how I was standing still for a while.

"Um, yeah, I'm okay. It's nothing..." I replied, trailing off.

I took a look at one of the schools clocks.

"OH S**T! I'M LATE!" I yelled, taking off down the hall. I ran down the halls as fast as my legs could carry me. After zipping past doors to classrooms, I finally arrived at the door to my second period, doing an anime-style skid stop in front of it. After coming to a complete stop, I knocked on the door three times, then waited for someone to answer it. A few seconds later the teacher of the class opened the door; Mr. Tokoshi.

"You're late Miss Yuna. Care to explain?" He asked strictly.

"I'm sorry sir, I was trying to get some classwork out of my locker, but the stubborn thing was stuck again. I apologize for any trouble I caused by being late." I lied to not be chewed out by him. Yes, if you're wondering, Yuna is my last name. Also, Mr. Tokoshi is an immigrant from Japan who came here shortly after the earthquake there. He was able to learn English fairly quick, that way people would be able to understand what he's saying.

"Alright Miss Yuna, come inside and take your seat. Class will resume once you take your seat." he said calmly, bringing me in and walking up to the whiteboard in the room. I let out a small sigh of relief, knowing that he was being nice today. Care to guess what he's teaching? Due to the earthquake in Japan, the principle allowed Mr. Tokoshi to teach his native language here out of respect. Yup, I'm learning how to speak the far eastern language: Japanese! I have to say though, I thought it would be hard at first, but somehow, it was really easy to learn.

As I took my seat, Mr. Tokoshi resumed with class. However, that very same feeling in the hall came back, stronger than before. I clutched my head with one of my hands, but made it look like I was thinking about something so people won't notice something's wrong. Images started flowing into me from nowhere. I tried to focus on some, but they would always slip past me. I was pulled out of that zone by the bell ringing at the end of class. I picked up my backpack that had slipped off of me during that phase.

-0-

Yay, Third Period. Though it is Geometry, I like it because my friends are in it as well. We always share our answers, so no matter on how bad we do, we can always check with each other to make sure we have them right. I took my seat on the desk group with them. They all looked up at me an smiled, glad to be together again today. I pulled out my Geometry textbook out of my backpack and opened to the page we're assigned on. After I got to the page though, I got that feeling again. I pulled a slip of paper out of my backpack and laid it in between me and the book. I got my pencil and put it to the paper to look busy and normal. Then, next thing I know, my vision went white and slipping into unconsciousness.

-0-

**Third Person POV:**

"Huh, she decided to get busy really quick today." Mark pointed out, noticing on how fast she got ready for classwork.

"Yeah," responded Louis, "that was a lot faster than she would normally go."

"Well, she's just eager about us being here with her." Julie said. "Besides, it would be another five long, boring hours until we come together again."

All three of them were completely unaware on Teresa's current situation. While they were busy writing down answers to complex equations, Teresa was still blacked out, somehow holding her pose despite gravity pulling her down. It wasn't until halfway through class that Louis noticed something's wrong.

"Hey guys, has Teresa written _anything_ down the whole time?" He asked the others, keeping his gaze on Teresa.

Julie raised an eyebrow to his observation, then leaned to look at her paper. She knew he was correct, for there was nothing on Teresa's paper, not even eraser marks. "Huh, you're right. There's nothing down on her paper." She then looked into her eyes. They were glazed over, sending a strong chill down her spine. "Uh, Ms Claire?" she asked, raising her hand, sounding worried. The teacher of the class, Ms. Claire, heard and saw Julie raising her hand and walked over.

"Yes Miss Julie? What is it?" She asked with a hint of authority.

"I think we should go to the clinic. Something's wrong with Teresa." Julie answered with worry in her tone.

"Hmm?" Ms. Claire put one of her hand to Teresa's shoulders and gave her a light shake. Gravity took hold after this and her head came down, smacking into the desktop, but didn't stop there. Her body continued to slack until it fell out of the chair with a loud thud. Every student in the room stopped working and turned towards the noise. Mark, Louis and Julie gasped on what just happened.

"Oh god..." Mark muttered out.

Ms. Claire quickly walked towards her desk to pick up her phone to call for a code blue, but was stopped when the classrooms door opened. All eyes turned towards the door, only to find a small fox sitting there. Everyone except Mark, Louis and Julie were staring with confused looks on their faces. The fox walked into the room and headed for Teresa's body. It sat down next to her body, giving a small whining sound. It then licked her face that was like it was saying it was sorry.

Then, to everyone's shock, it spoke. "I'm sorry...Teresa..."

Everyone started yelling comments back to back, reacting to the fox's saying.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"DID THAT THING JUST SPEAK?"

"DO ANIMALS EVEN TALK?"

"WHAT DID IT DO TO HER?"

Mark, Louis and Julie just sat at their desks, eyes wide as dinner plates at what the fox just said. The fox just ignored the commotion and laid itself right up against Teresa's body. Everyone was trying to figure out what the fox is doing, until it started to glow a soft, white light. It grew brighter and brighter until it was blinding to look at. Everyone shielded their eyes to block out the light. When the light died, the fox was no longer next to Teresa. Nor was it anywhere in the room. Everyone looked around confused until someone exclaimed, "Guys! Something's happening to Teresa!" All the people in the room whipped around to look at the girl, only to find something happening to her. Several of them whipped out their cell phones to record whats happening.

Starting where the fox first bit Teresa, there was red fur growing on it. The fur spread until it reached her wrist, past that point it was a dark violet color spreading like wildfire on her body. It spread over her whole body, becoming black around the neck and red on the other hand, feet, eyebrow area and eyelids. The fur on her neck continued to grow until it took on the appearance of a thick scarf. The bun of red hair on her head also became fur, but started to take on a fireball-like shape, becoming dark violet on the bottom, but red the rest.

All her fingers and toes on her hands and feet started to melt together until there were only single digits on all four limbs. Her face then started to pull out from the nose and lower until it formed a muzzle with a small dot for the nose. The mouth was under the muzzle, practically in the same spot. Her ears started to grow slightly and move towards the top of her head, forming fox-like ears as they reached the top. She then began to shrink, turning more fox-like in the body as it progressed. As she shrunk, a small bushy tail the same color as the body came out, with three spikes of the fur running along with it. Soon, Teresa's body was in her shirt, covering her completely.

No one in the room made a sound, not wanting to break the silence. A few minutes passed until the lump in the shirt started to move. It shifted until Teresa, now a fully transformed Zorua, poked her head out of the top of the shirt. Everyone just stares at her, unblinking, while she looks around, confused on why everything was so big to her now.

-0-

**Louis' POV:**

"T...Teresa...?" I slowly asked, unsure on what else to say. The small fox turned it's head towards me, eyes full of what looks like fear. She tried to take a step backwards, but due to her being suddenly put on all fours, flopped to her side from unbalance. I slowly walked forward to her, trying to help her. She started to back away some more, even trying to get up on her hind legs, only to fall backwards. I reached out with my right hand to try and calm her. She tensed up when my hand approached her, thinking I was going to hurt her. After my hand touched her, she was still tense and shaking like crazy, but lightened up after figuring out I wasn't going to harm her. She turned her head to where her gaze met mine, and we both held eye contact for around ten seconds.

"L...Louis?" She finally asked, still sounding with a bit of fear.

"Yeah, it's me." I replied in a calm tone. She calmed down greatly with that answer, enough for her to stop shaking a bit.

"Why are you so big? And last I checked, I couldn't walk on all fours." she questioned. Oh boy, this will be something...

"Uhh, yeah. Um..." I tried to answer, but couldn't. I turned towards some of the other students. "Anyone got a mirror?" I asked. One of the female students, probably a cheerleader, rummaged through her purse and pulled out a medium-sized hand mirror. She walked over slowly to me, mainly looking at Teresa. She put the mirror in my hand and I held it up against my chest. "Thanks." She walked back to where she was at as I turned to face Teresa again.

"Now uh, you may want to brace yourself...Big time..." I slowly turned the mirror to where she could see her reflection. She did a loud gasp, froze for a couple of seconds and took a deep breath.

Oh boy...Here it comes!

Murfreesboro TN

A lone teen was on his Xbox 360, playing a new game he recently got. It was an RTS with hundreds of soldiers fighting to the death against other armies. However, when he gave the order to charge against the enemy, he thought he heard a woman screaming in the game. He raised an eyebrow, put one of his ears close to the TV he was playing on, but didn't get the sound. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued playing.

Washington D.C.

**Third Person POV:**

All the students in the room were covering their ears from the scream. Some of the windows in the room were cracked, the mirror shattered, and even the TV set wasn't spared. Teresa was able to do the loudest scream she ever done due to her finding out she was transformed into something foreign to her. She was looking her entire body over from her view, shaking her frantically while yelling "This is just a dream!" time and time again. Tears were streaming down her face as she cried, still in denial of the current situation. Her friends trying to calm their distressed friend down without someone of high authority getting involved.

Around forty seconds of trying to not only keep quiet, but calming the distressed human-turned-fox down, Teresa was able to calm down greatly. Tears still coming down her face while Mark and Julie were talking to the other students. They were telling those who had cellphones to not send anything regarding what happened here to anyone, lest the situation gets out of hand. Louis was comforting Teresa, who has stopped sniffling, though tears would still come. Everything was calming down...Until the door to the classroom opened, revealing the principle of the school.

-0-

**Okay, I just seem to specialize in cliffhangers here. I know that there may be a few errors in this. And I know there are those reality-serious readers out there but remember this; not everything has to be stuck to reality. Some people break off it just to provide a good read (I am just hoping I didn't offend anyone reading this...). Please review and remember: Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. =P**


	3. Blending In

**Alright, third chapter of Illusions of a Fox. This chapter was hell for me to write, not only dealing with writers block, but also my mom having the laptop for a few days.**

**Okay, putting that aside, review time!**

**Tailsdoll123: But ya probably wouldn't if you were out cold now would ya? I know cliffhangers are good for the time, but like everything else, use it too much and it will start to get boring. And since you put that, maybe that fox (Zorua) will show up again.**

**8TailFox: Thank ya and yeah, Zorua is one of my favorite pokemon. I hope you can write as long as me as well (without having to deal with the writers block -_-;). And thanks for the rating =D!**

**Ryu Dragonclaw: Yup, this story wouldn't be here without you...=D.**

**EpicKlauke5: Thank ya kindly sir! However, this chapter was pure hell to me, so it takes a while for me to do this without screwing up the story...=/. Still, thanks for the review.**

**Sahjil: Thank you and that little scene is a gag of sorts. Some stories would have characters scream so loud it would be heard either across a town or the edge of the universe.**

**Serenity in Virginia: 1. thank you. 2. I try to use them as little as I can, but they just seem to stalk me... 3. Yeah, I'm proud of myself for making you want to write a Zorua fic...=)**

**Right-o! Time to get this story going. Chop-chop!**

"Hello" means speech.

_'Hello' _means thoughts.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any major company brands. I only own the story and my OC's.**

-0-

_**Illusions of a Fox**_

_**Chapter 2: Blending In**_

**Julie's POV:**

Oh crap! Of all the people to show up, it has to be the principal. No doubt he came running after the ear-shattering scream. Then again, everyone was probably coming to see what happened. His eyes had a state of confusion, wondering what the hell just happened. Louis was still holding Teresa, trying to hide her from the principles view while Mark and I were with the rest of the class in the room.

He was sweeping his head around the room, trying to find out what happened in here to cause the screaming. Unfortunately, he noticed Louis trying to hide Teresa behind him and marched over to him. Louis, if the situation was different, was panicking while he approached.

"Young man, what are you hiding behind your back?" the principal demanded.

Louis, struggling to keep his cool, tried to keep the principal from seeing Teresa. However, he failed in that as well. He saw Teresa, shaking like crazy from fear of the principal. He raised an eyebrow to the fox, then turned his cold gaze to Louis, who was sweating bullets for what might happen.

"Might I ask as for why you brought an animal here?" he asked with a voice that sent a chill down my spine.

Louis was trying to find a reason as for why the fox-Teresa-was at the school. I thought he was going to tell the truth on what happened, but a glint in his eye told me otherwise.

"I'm sorry sir, but I didn't mean to bring this little guy." Louis said, writing a creative lie. "She's a pet of mine that doesn't like to be away from me for long." Teresa did a gag look while behind Louis' back, earning a small chuckle from me. "I was going to leave her at home, but being the stubborn one, followed me all the way here. I tried to hide her, for fear on what the staff would do. She slipped from me and seeing on how cute she looks, caused one of the girls in here to go fan-girl screaming in here."

Wow...just...wow. That, has to be one of the biggest lies I have ever heard him say. I know he lies from time to time, but this takes the cake.

Miraculously, the principal seemed to buy it, after thinking it through first. "Alright, I know that you didn't intend on bringing it. Just make sure you don't bring it again." He turned to walk out the door, but found that a crowd of students were out the door. Everyone in the crowd was wondering on what happened, but tensed when the principal turned around.

"All right, shows over, back to your classes." he announced, waving his hands to break up the crowd. He continued out the room, closing the door as he went.

**Third Person POV:**

Everyone was silent, not believing that Louis, someone that doesn't lie all the time, was able to fool the principal with his fraud story. Teresa was still shaking from the death-glare she received (Julie: Poor thing...). A minute passed in silence until the students behind Julie and Mark ran to Teresa, bombarding her with questions.

"How did you not faint from that glare?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why did that fox turn you into that?"

"Did those changes even hurt?"

Louis, who was still holding Teresa, was pissed on the others actions. Teresa was probably traumatized from the transformation and she doesn't need to be scarred even more.

"HEY, BACK OFF YOU VULTURES!" he yelled. Teresa and the others were caught off-guard from this. "Don't you think she's been through enough?" Louis questioned coldly. "Teresa is probably scared half to death from the principal. She doesn't need to be scared the rest of the way by all of you. What would you do if you were in the situation she's in?" This struck home because everyone stopped trying to ask another question. Teresa looked up at Louis, a couple of tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Louis...I'm glad that you care..." Teresa said, letting a smile show on her face.

"Hey, I'm..." Julie and Mark walk over to the duo. "We're your friends. We always care on what happens to each other." Louis finished.

One of the students walked up to the group. If someone were to have listened to the crowd, they were wondering on what to do, seeing on of their classmates change right in front of them. All of them wanted to defend Teresa, keeping the transformation a secret. After a bit of a debate, they allowed one of them to share the results with the group.

"Um, hey guys? Teresa?" he nervously asked the group. Everyone in the group turned to look at the student asking for them. "Yeah, um, we decided that...that we will keep what happened here a secret. Last thing we want for you guys is, uh, public attention about Teresa's 'situation'." the student managed to finish. "However..." he added, "someone in the group knows what she was turned into." This caught Teresa's attention quite a bit. "Hey, Drew. Can you come here for a second?" he called into the crowd.

Another student came out of the crowd. He had slightly ruffled oak-brown hair that was reaching around the temple areas on the side of his head in length. A pair of what looked like reading glasses were on top of his head. A shirt that was half-black and half-white was what he wore, along with a pair of tan shorts. One of the pouches of the shorts had something in it, weighing the shorts down. A pair of red and white shoes we on his feet, each with a black line running along the middle section of them.

He walked over to the student who called for him. He talked with him for a few seconds, after he pointed to Teresa. Drew walked over to her and slid his glasses over his eyes and started to examine her. Teresa shrunk slightly due to her space being barged into by Drew, but she needed answers and let him examine her. After a minute of being looked at, Drew reached for the pocket with the weight, unbuckled it and pulled out a thin looking device. He flipped it open, which turned out to be his Nintendo DSI, and turned it on.

Louis, Mark, and Julie were skeptical on what he was doing, but Drew cut them off. "Just hold on, I'm getting to it." Around twenty or so seconds did he turn his DS around. Turns out he has a Pokemon game on, but what was on the screen caught the groups attention. On the bottom screen was a fox that Teresa was turned into. On the other side of the screen was the name of it: Zorua. Teresa's curiosity was peaked at this. She knew what she was turned into, but didn't know anything else about it. Drew probably read her mind, for he cleared his throat.

"Judging the expression on your face, you want to know on how this is related?" he asked. Teresa nodded and Drew continued. "Well, seeing on how you were turned into a Zorua, which is the tricky fox pokemon, it has the ability to turn into anything it wants, human or not." If the group wasn't interested in this, now they are. "Now, I don't know the specifics," Drew continued, "but I do know that in order for you to 'change', you need to focus on what you want to change into."

Teresa was trying to process all that was said. She was told a way to look normal, but not at the same time. The others were having a hard time as well, trying to make sense of the info. Drew decided to make it easier on them. "Basically, if you focus on something, like your human self, you become it." Happy that she could be herself again, Teresa leaped out of Louis' arms and tried to focus on her human self.

"Wait, there's something you should know about-" Drew started to say until Teresa started to change.

Teresa jumped up and was covered in a soft pink glow. She spun around in air, her shape distorting to that of her human self. After the glow faded, Teresa landed back on her feet, her normal self, with clothes that looked like the ones she was in this morning. She was happy to be back to herself so much that she whipped around to her friends to hug them. However, when she did, she heard some of the other students snickering behind her.

"What's so funny?" She asked annoyed, turning around. They stopped when she did, but it was Mark's turn to start snickering. Louis elbowed him in the ribs, making him stop. Teresa turned around again, asking a little more annoyed "Again, what's so funny?" Julie was the one to answer.

"Uh, Teresa? I don't think you're out of the woods just yet..." she said trailing off, pointing to something of Teresa's back. She turned around to see what was on her, and had dinner plate-sized eyes after looking. Right on the bottom of her back was a Zorua tail. She was so focused on it that she didn't notice Drew grabbing it. When she snapped out of it, she was back to a Zorua.

"If you would've let me finish..." Drew began, a little annoyed, "When you try to turn into a human, your tail will be exposed. If someone were to grab it, you turn back into a Zorua. Same is true if you lose focus. In order for you to blend in with people, you have to hide that tail."

Teresa was sad that she needed to not only maintain focus, but also that she couldn't entirely blend in, especially with her tail showing.

_'This is going to be one interesting experience...'_ she thought.

-0-

**Finally, third chapter done. I have to admit, I was a little stuck on the first paragraph on where to go from there. Kinda going off topic here, but I do have a fourth story that's a crossover. R&R and remember: Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**


	4. Author's Note

Hey, sorry if I got your hopes up for a new chapter of Illusions of a Fox, but writers block is hitting me like a brick wall lately. I have _five_ stories to juggle, along with a sixth one in the works. I also put a poll on my profile that will judge how often a story or stories get updated. Not only that, but I am looking for co-authors as well, along with beta-readers. I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I will try to make up for it with a good chapter. Oh, and just so it doesn't feel one-sided with this story winning by a 95% landslide, I suggest you read some of my other stories _before_ you vote.


End file.
